Intenso
by Liz Bowen
Summary: Trocas de olhares podem acabar sendo muito intensas.


**Intenso.**

_Trocas de olhares podem acabar sendo muito intensas._

Ela gostava de festas, e isso era um fato. Gostava principalmente de bailes a fantasia, de dançar ao ritmo na música, não importa qual seja, de comer os doces variados e curiosos que servem em Hogwarts, de rir com as amigas, e junto delas provocar os rapazes, só para rir mais um pouco.

Gostava de passarem horas em Hogsmead escolhendo fantasias, depois mais horas no dormitório reformando as fantasias, que antes eram perfeitas, e finalmente, as longas horas em que passavam testando maquiagens, arrumando os cabelos, e fazendo mais algumas alterações na roupa, antes do baile.

Gostava do fato de ela e as amigas nunca terem acompanhantes, por escolha própria, já que tinham muitos garotos que quase ficavam de joelhos para convidá-las a irem com eles, e andarem as quatro de braços dados até o Salão Principal. Se encantarem com a incrível decoração que os professores conseguiam fazer em pouco tempo, e ser diferente a cada ano.

Sempre parecia tão mágico.

Mas não neste ano. Claro, teve a parte em que passaram as horas envolvidas com as escolhas e reformas das fantasias, e o tempo que levavam para se arrumar. A situação mudou quando desceram do dormitório, e chegaram ao Salão Comunal. Três garotos grifinórios fizeram reverências exageradas, as três amigas deram sorrisos misturados com suspiros. Os garotos estavam vestidos como os Três Mosqueteiros. Elas aceitaram os braços deles, cada o de seu par, e foram em direção a porta. A garota ficou para ao pé da escada, sozinha. Uma das amigas olhou para trás, e seu sorriso desapareceu no momento que viu a amiga que ficara. Ela pareceu hesitar por um momento, mas a primeira deu um sorriso encorajador, mesmo que forçado, então acenou e acompanhou os demais.

Haviam demorado para terminar de se arrumarem, já não havia mais ninguém no Salão Comunal e ela agradeceu aos céus por ninguém mais ter visto ela ser "abandonada". Atravessou o Salão e saiu pelo retrato, certificando-se de que o mesmo havia se fechado corretamente. Caminhou calmamente pelos corredores em direção ao Salão Principal, sem olhar diretamente para os quadros, sabia que se olhasse eles lhe fariam perguntas do tipo "porque está sozinha, pequena?", "esta é uma noite de festa, deveria ter um par". Mas ela não queria pensar nisso.

Usava um vestido amarelo longo com a saia armada, ao estilo de a Bela e a Fera, e mudara a cor acaju dos cabelos para castanhos com um feitiço. Era um de seus contos de fadas preferidos.

Conforme ia chegando mais perto do Salão Principal, ia aumentando o burburinho de pessoas falando alto, e quando chegou a porta precisou enfrentar uma pequena fila para entrar.

- Lily! – ela ouviu uma voz conhecida chamar, e forçou um sorriso ao ver Emily Reynolds parada na porta, fazendo sinal para ela. Emily era uma garota do sexto ano da Corvinal, elas haviam se conhecido nas reuniões de monitoria, e nesse dia ela fazia parte do grupo de alunos que ajudaram a preparar e a cuidar do baile. Lily foi até ela. – Aqui. Essa vai ficar perfeita para você. – ela falou animada, encaixando em seu rosto uma mascara dourada, quase da cor do vestido de Lily.

- Máscaras? – ela perguntou confusa, ajeitando melhor o objeto em seu rosto.

- Sim! Foi idéia minha! Vai ser muito divertido!

- Hm, obrigada. – falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça, mesmo que não fizesse muito sentido. Emily tentou puxar mais assunto, mas Lily não estava com muita vontade de falar, e conseguiu entrar no Salão antes que a garota perguntasse se ela não iria esperar por seu par.

O Salão estava magnífico, como sempre. Ao invés das usuais velas flutuando no teto, haviam pequenas abóboras, não maiores do que uma mão fechada, com rostos recortados e velas dentro delas. O teto encantado mostrava o céu, mas dessa vez era uma noite escura, com poucas estrelas, e havia no chão uma leve fumaça esbranquiçada, que cobria no máximo os pés das pessoas, mas dava um ar perfeito para essa noite de dia das bruxas. Já haviam muitos alunos ali, provavelmente todo o quinto, sexto e sétimo ano já estavam lá, o Salão estava bastante cheio.

Sentou em uma cadeira a um canto, e passou a analisar as unhas bem feitas. Ela não devia ter ficado tão empolgada com a idéia de um último baile de dia das bruxas, muito menos devia ter saído do Salão Comunal. Era seu sétimo, e conseqüentemente último ano em Hogwarts, e esperava que esse fosse o baile mais divertido de todos, e não o mais entediante. Olhou mais adiante, para a mesa de doces, e viu um garoto gordinho e baixinho, que mesmo virado de lado e com uma máscara ela reconheceu como Peter Pettigrew, apenas pela voracidade com que levava um doce após o outro para a boca. Revirou os olhos, tão típico dele ir a qualquer lugar para ficar se empanturrando.

Uma música apenas instrumental, mas ainda assim dançante, começou, e os pares pareciam rodopiar mais ainda na pista. Ela pode reconhecer suas amigas dançando, parecendo hipnotizadas por seus pares. Ela cruzou os braços na altura do peito, e continuou olhando descaradamente para eles, sem nem ao menos tentar disfarçar o tédio e a inveja. Inveja por elas estarem se divertindo e acompanhadas, e ela não. Suspirou cansada, pensando seriamente em voltar para a torre.

Foi quando decidiu que iria embora e ia se levantar da cadeira, um rapaz alto, com os cabelos bem penteados para trás, vestindo uma calça preta, uma camisa branca de babados, num estilo antigo, e um colete azul marinho, assim como sua máscara, que cobria quase todo seu rosto, parou de frente para ela, com os braços para trás do corpo, e uma postura ereta. Ela olhou curiosa para ele enquanto se levantava, sorriu meio sem graça, e tentou passar por ele, mas ele apenas deu um passo para o lado e trancou a passagem dela. Lily começou a ficar vermelha. _Quem ele pensa que é pra ficar brincando assim?_ Pensou já emburrada. Ela estreitou os olhos, e ele deu um passo para trás, para então se curvar em uma grande reverência, oferecendo a mão, como que a convidando, a olhando intensamente.

Ela ficou confusa. Não esperava que alguém a chamasse para dançar. Na verdade não estava nem esperando que alguém a notasse essa noite. Colocou uma mecha do cabelo, que insistia em ficar caindo em seu rosto, para trás da orelha, e receosa, aceitou a mão dele. Ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios, e a conduziu para a pista. Passou um braço por sua cintura firmemente, mas ao mesmo tempo com cuidado, como se ela fosse algo muito frágil, e sua outra mão segurou a dela, entrelaçando seus dedos, como se não quisesse que ela saísse dali. Seus olhos estavam tão fixos nos dela, que ela começou a se sentir incomodada, e não olhava diretamente para ele, sempre procurava algum outro ponto mais distante para se concentrar.

Eles dançavam ao ritmo da música, e por um momento pareceu que estavam em um baile do século XIV, pela sincronia de todos os pares, a não ser pelas fantasias mais atuais que muitos usavam. Pelo menos essa foi a impressão dela quando parou de evitar os olhos dele. Os dois giravam e giravam, parecia que haviam ensaiado a dança por muito tempo antes. A cada momento ela passava a se sentir mais confortável, mais perdida nos olhos esverdeados dele. Já não conseguia mais desviar o olhar também, o olhando na mesma intensidade que ele a olhava. Ele sorriu com isso, soltou a cintura dela, rodando apenas o braço que a segurava pela mão, fazendo com que ela girasse, e a puxou para perto de si novamente, algo que não parecia pertencer a "coreografia", mas que pareceu perfeito no momento.

Ela sorriu, abertamente dessa vez, e ele retribuiu o sorriso. Ela não sabia dizer quem ele era, não sabia nem como é que se pensava, naquele momento, tão envolvida que ela estava. Não viu que suas amigas a olhavam com expectativa, nem que os pares delas faziam o mesmo. Não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dos dele, havia algo misterioso neles, mas também parecia ser algo tão na cara que a confundia mais ainda.

A música já havia mudado, mas eles ainda estavam embalando naquele ritmo, já não a ouviam mais. Não haviam trocado uma única palavra, mas isso não fazia diferença, era como se estivessem se comunicando através da troca de olhares.

Ele inclinou levemente o rosto na direção do dela, como quem pede permissão, e quando não a viu recuar, avançou mais ainda, encostando os lábios nos dela, num beijo delicado e suave, sem ser aprofundado, apenas o leve contato já era suficiente.

- Lily… - ele murmurou ao se separarem, ainda de olhos fechados. Ela ficou sem fala. Ele sabia quem ela era? Ela havia mudado a cor dos cabelos, e usava uma máscara, era praticamente impossível ele saber quem ela era. Ele percebeu a apreensão crescendo nela, e se explicou. – Você não mudou o principal. – disse passando a mão pelo rosto dela. – Eu reconheceria seus olhos em qualquer lugar do universo. – ela tremeu. Essa voz. Claro, porque não havia desconfiado? Ou melhor, como não havia desconfiado?

- Eu… eu tenho que ir. – ela disse incerta, se soltando dele para sair do Salão, mas ele ainda segurava sua mão firmemente, e a puxou de volta.

- Não faz isso, fica. – ele pediu, falando quase em seu ouvido, e a fazendo se arrepiar. Ela olhou mais adiante, e finalmente viu que as amigas a olhavam ansiosas. Elas, ao serem descobertas, tentaram disfarçar, virando de costas e apontando para algum lugar indefinido. Lily revirou os olhos, e não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso.

- Tudo bem, James. – ela respondeu. Ele sorriu radiante e voltaram a dançar. Que mal poderia acontecer, afinal? James era uma boa pessoa, admitia isso, e também era uma boa companhia, dançava bem, e tinha um perfume delicioso. Céus, ela não havia percebido o quão bom era o perfume dele, e agora além de evitar olhá-lo nos olhos, ela também estava evitando respirar muito profundamente perto dele, o que estava sendo bastante difícil.

Droga, tudo parecia tão bom, tão certo, quando ela não sabia quem ele era. Ele ainda a girava, como fazia pouco tempo atrás, mas agora parecia mais confiante, ou poderia ser apenas impressão dela.

Tudo bem, ela sabia que estava sendo uma chata, não querendo mais ficar perto dele só porque descobriu que era _ele._ James nunca havia feito nada que de fato a magoasse, além de humilhar Severus, mas ainda sim ele havia feito isso para defendê-la.

Ele a girou mais uma vez, para então a puxar para perto, colando seu corpo no dela, mais uma vez seus olhos se encontraram, para dessa vez se fixarem um no outro, de tal forma que parecia que a música havia sido desligada, e todas as pessoas no salão haviam ido embora. Parecia não existir mais nada, além deles dois parados no meio do salão. Ela não conseguia entender porque não havia saído, porque não havia o empurrado e virado as costas, ou até mesmo porque não conseguia ver mais nada além dele.

James inclinou o rosto novamente na direção dela, e Lily apenas fechou seus olhos, e levantou levemente a cabeça. Ele sorriu e a beijou, a segurando fortemente para si. Sabe-se lá quando ela iria se dar conta novamente de que ele era _ele_. Um pouco adiante, as amigas, que estavam com seus acompanhantes, os Marotos, comemoram com entusiasmo.

* * *

**N/A:** eu devo ter levado umas duas semanas pra escrever essa fic, puro desleixo meu, porque eu sabia exatamente como ela seria. Queria que tivesse ficado pronto para o dia 31 de outubro, dia das bruxas, e tudo o mais, mas só para variar me enrolei e só terminei agora. Como sempre, não gostei do final, na minha cabeça ele parecia muito mais fofo e envolvente, mas enfim.

Tenho andado com algumas idéias de fics, as vezes até começo a escrever alguma coisa, mas nunca tenho coragem de postar, já que eu me conheço e não quero demorar para ficar atualizando…

Espero que tenha ficado do agrado de quem for ler, e que eu receba reviews, hehe. Beijos.


End file.
